


Floating

by sweetgirldjarin



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bartender Reader, Biker AU, Blood and Violence, Din Djarin is Antifa, Din Djarin respects women, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Twin Peaks, Motorcycle Mando, Mutual Pining, Protective Din Djarin, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Star Wars Modern AU, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgirldjarin/pseuds/sweetgirldjarin
Summary: A mysterious, handsome man walks into your dingy biker bar one evening - your world will never be the same.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Floating

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my second fanfiction.  
> This fanfiction is very much inspired by the television series Twin Peaks, if you haven't watched it or heard of it I highly recommend it - it is one of my favorite shows of all time.  
> Also thank you to several others for the Biker!Din idea, he's sexy AF and I'm enjoying writing him a lot.
> 
> TWs: Sexual harassment (not from Din!), violence, also conflict with right-wing groups, and n*zis. Don't worry, Din Djarin is a communist king who respects women.

It was a spring evening, the spring peepers sang brilliantly in the bushes just beyond the parking lot and the sun was just beginning to set over the horizon. It had just rained - the smell of petrichor was heavy in the air and small clouds of steam evaporated from the blacktop of the road and gravel parking lot. You arrived at the bar an hour before opening. Jostling with your keys before unlocking the door, you looked at the time, _5:13 pm_. 

It was a dingy place that smelled of cigarette smoke and stale beer. You made your way across the wood floor, past the stage, behind the bar, and to the back room. The small area was lit by a flickering fluorescent light, the washing sink dripping every other second in a haunting rhythm. You hung your tote bag up on the coat rack and removed your corduroy chore coat. You sighed as you pulled your hair back into a messy bun and rolled up your sleeves. You made your way back up front, eyes scanning the bar as you turned on the lights. You made your way over to the radio and CD player behind the counter and switched it on before putting an album on from the bar’s collection. 

Four dollars and thirty cents an hour, and some tips if the patrons thought you were attractive enough. You worked almost every night, six days a week, about _6:00 pm_ to _2:00 am_. You were at your limits, it was an exhausting life with no benefits, and you were nights away from quitting. 

[ _When you told your secret name_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdHbJErF_V8)

[ _I burst in flame and burned_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdHbJErF_V8)

[ _I’m floating._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hdHbJErF_V8)

You closed your eyes and basked in the sound of the song for a few moments, the only way you figured out to get through your shifts was a bottle of hard cider and your choice of music playing from the stereo system. You looked back up at the clock, _5:36 pm_.

You walked behind the bar, tied on your waist apron, and began to set up for the evening. You took a cloth and wiped down some beer glasses to pass the time, you tapped your foot slowly to the beat of the music. 

[ _Shadow in my house_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XCm9SkmaMQ)

[ _The man he has brown eyes_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XCm9SkmaMQ)

[ _She’ll never go to Hollywood_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XCm9SkmaMQ)

[ _Love moves me._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6XCm9SkmaMQ)

You look up to the clock one last time, _5:55 pm_. When you looked outside, the bikes had begun to line up. A few men stood in a circle, smoking cigarettes. One group of locals, a few stragglers, and someone new - alone on the far side of the lot.

 _Vincent_ , striped on the side in a yellow ribbon, a black bike. You looked at the plate of his bike, a yellow and red New Mexico license, ‘ _CREST_ ’. Your eyes gazed up at the man leaned against it. He was facing away from the others, still wearing his helmet - a pristine silver with a unique ‘T’ shaped visor that you had never seen before. It was almost as if he knew you were looking at him - his head turned to meet yours through the pane of glass. You quickly looked back down to the glass you were wiping.

You made your way to the door and unlocked it, quickly scurrying back to your position behind the bar before the men entered. They entered in their designated groups, and one by one. There were about a dozen of them. You helped each of them as quickly as you could, shooing them away to sit at a table instead of loitering by you at the counter.

The man with the ‘T’ shaped visor still hadn’t entered, he stayed outside, arms crossed, leaning against his bike. You kept your gaze on him as you continued some mundane tasks. You were lost watching him with curiosity when a voice broke your serenity.

“Hey hun’ get me another one, would ya?” A raspy, croaky voice pestered you. You looked over your shoulder, it was a disgusting man with a long white beard, crooked teeth, _‘14’_ tattooed on one bicep, _‘88’_ on the other. He was a regular, one you hated.

“Give me a moment.” You wiped your hands off on a towel before grabbing the pint glass from his hand and filling it once more. 

“You’re looking quite delightful today, aren’t ya, sugar.” He laughed with a menacing tone.

“What did I say about speaking to me like that.” You gritted through your teeth as you slid him the pint. 

“What’s wrong with you, can’t take a compliment?” His brow furrowed with frustration.

You hadn’t even noticed the man with the ‘T’ shaped visor walk in, let alone sit at the dark end of the bar until he spoke, “I’ll have a Maker’s, miss.” 

You and the man who was harassing you both turned your head sharply to the thick, modulated voice under the helmet in the corner.

“On it.” You replied. The grizzly man shook his head and muttered something under his breath as he walked away. You grabbed a red wax-capped bottle of Maker’s Mark, a glass, and walked over to the end of the bar. You set the bottle and glass down in front of the stranger and looked into his visor. 

“Nice to see a new someone around here. Passing through?” You pulled the cork from the bottle and poured a shot into the patron’s glass. 

“Yes. Do they always bother you like that?” The man nodded slightly as he watched you pour the shot. 

“What?” You were taken aback by his question.

“The men. Do they always harass you like that?” He looked over your shoulder to the group of men huddled at a table in the center of the bar. 

“Used to it, part of the job.” You scoffed and pushed him the glass as you began to turn away. You made your way back to the end of the bar and looked over back at the stranger.

You caught a glimpse of him in the shadows - shaggy locks of short brown hair, messy stubble with a groomed mustache, a defined jawline, and a scar across the bridge of his nose. His eyes quickly met yours, his eyebrow raised slightly as he downed the shot. He set the glass firmly back down on the table and quickly brought the bandana around his neck over his mouth and nose. You didn’t take your eyes off him, _he was handsome_ , you thought. You didn’t get many attractive men, especially roughly your age, in this area. It was a treat, and one you would appreciate. 

You got back to work, minding your business, serving the men as they returned for another drink, after drink. The night was creeping later and later, and some of the men had begun to stagger out into the lot to smoke again. You had rotated through a few albums, and decided to put a new one on as the night began to come to a close, you looked up at the clock, _12:17 am_. You hummed along to the songs playing as you went in the back to wash up some dishes. You occasionally heard the service bell ring up front, you would pause and go to help. 

[ _I am on a lonely road and I am traveling_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wq2jhs19_V8)

[ _Traveling, traveling, traveling_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wq2jhs19_V8)

[_Looking for something, what can it be_.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wq2jhs19_V8)

After finishing the washing, you went back up front to put some of the dishes away. You looked down at the end of the bar, the handsome stranger was still there. No one passing through usually stayed at the bar that long without ordering more than one drink. You hadn’t seen him move from his spot once since he entered. You looked at the clock, curious about the time once again, _12:52 pm_. 

You heard the CD ended, and suddenly the stranger stood from his seat at the end of the bar and towards you. You watched as he strode his way down the bar, stopping in front of you. You looked up at him.

“I’m sorry to bother you, but do you have any idea on where I could maybe spend a night - a motel or something of the sort?” He placed some cash down on the counter to pay for his night’s tab. 

“Oh, it’s pretty vacant up here. There’s a motel up the road, north about two miles, but I’ll warn you it’s not the best.” You smiled as you took his payment. 

“Thank you. Please, keep it.” He put his hand up to stop you from giving him his change. 

“Thanks.” You placed the bill and some coins in your apron pocket. 

Without another word he turned, paused to put his helmet back on, and made his way out of the bar. He mounted his motorcycle and started it up with a loud growl. You watched as he made his way out of the lot and towards the motel. You listened to the engine of his bike disappear into the night.

You continued with your close, locking the doors at _1:00 am_ , the closing time posted. You cashed out the register, finished the washing, and shut out the lights. You put your chore coat on and grabbed your bag, making your way for the exit.

Stepping out into the late evening air, you inhaled, the lingering smell of cigarette smoke hung in the air. You walked to your tan 1973 Bronco, opened the door, and hauled yourself in. You started the engine and turned up the radio. 

[ _Some velvet mornin’ when I’m straight_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2rfZdqinIA)

[ _I’m gonna open up your gate_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2rfZdqinIA)

[ _And maybe tell you ‘bout Phaedra_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2rfZdqinIA)

[ _And how she gave me life_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2rfZdqinIA)

[ _And how she made it end._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2rfZdqinIA)

You drove up the country road, only your headlights guiding your way up the winding track. You passed the motel on your way home, you looked in the parking lot. The Vincent _Black Shadow_ was parked out front. Stepping on the gas, you gunned it fast back home from there, eager to get home and into your bed.

It wasn’t a far drive, only about ten to fifteen minutes up the road from the bar. You pulled into your driveway, turned off the engine, and walked up the steel, spiral stairs to your apartment. You wrestled with your keys and unlocked the door. The apartment was a small, one-bedroom, with a full bath and kitchen on half of the second floor of your landlady’s home. It was your little sanctuary from the outside world, a home.

Your cat was standing on the counter, howling for his dinner. You hung your tote bag on the back of the door and shut it, locking it behind you. You kicked off your boots, hung your jacket up, and walked to the kitchen. You grabbed a can of cat food and a dish, setting it down on the counter. 

“Don’t give me that shit, Coop. You know I’ll feed you.” You rolled your eyes at his meows as he ran over to the dish. 

Coop was a six-year-old, flame point Siamese of some sort with half of his tail missing. You had found him in the woodpile outside the gas station two years ago when you moved to town. You plated his meal, slid him the dish, and headed to the fridge to feed yourself. You sighed and grabbed a pyrex bowl of some leftovers from the other night and tossed it in the microwave. You looked to your furry companion and sighed.

“Coop, some guy came in today. Not sure what to make of him, hope he comes back.” You leaned against the counter as you waited for your food to heat up. Coop didn’t acknowledge you, he just enjoyed his food. 

The microwaved chimed and you grabbed your food, you sighed and plopped down on your couch. You rested your feet on the coffee table and quickly ate, practically inhaling the portion of food. You rose from your seat, back into the kitchen, dropping the dish into the sink along with Coop’s empty plate. You glanced at the clock, _2:36 am_. 

With a groan, you hauled yourself to the bathroom and washed your face, and got ready for bed. You took your top and bottoms off, folding them neatly and placing them back in your closet. You collapsed onto your bed in your underwear and hauled the blankets up to your neck as you curled up. Coop hopped into the bed next to you and dug his way under the covers, curling up against you as you fell asleep.

_The echo of a motorcycle rumble, and the Black Shadow with the helmeted man, danced in your dreams. You walked down the bar towards him, the man’s eyebrow raised at you again, a smile, “We’ll meet again.” His hand reached out an open palm on the counter, a necklace with a metal skull of a creature you’ve never seen before. He closed his hand slowly into a fist after letting you examine the jewelry. He rose from his seat without another word, placing his helmet back on his head, and exited into the shadows._

You woke up in a cold sweat, groaned, and rolled out of bed, stumbling into the bathroom. You looked in the mirror, staring at yourself for a minute or two before starting the shower. You wrapped yourself in a towel and stepped out of the bathroom, making your way to the kitchen. You put some bread in the toaster and plated some more canned wet food for Coop, who came running with a yowl. You put butter on the bread and added some jam, eating quickly. The clock read _9:43 am_.

Back in your bedroom you sat and applied some makeup before getting dressed - a pair of high-waisted pants, a tee-shirt, and a cardigan. You put your hair in two braids and walked into your living room, you looked down at Coop, who was dozing off on the couch.

“I’ll be back in a bit, Coop. Gotta run some errands.” You smiled as you pulled your boots on and headed out the door. 

You hopped in your Bronco and headed into town, driving by the motel on your way - the _Black Shadow_ was no longer there. You sighed - you were dearly hoping it would still be. You drove further down the road and into the lot of the local diner, pulling around the side. The neon sign above hummed as you walked in, the bell chiming as you opened the door.

“Hey, Ronette.” You smiled at the woman behind the counter. She wore a blue and white dress, her brown curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, red lipstick painted perfectly on her lips.

“Hey, how are you today?” Ronette smiled back. 

“You know, gloomy. Like the sky.” You looked back out the window- grey clouds hung over the fir trees along the roadside. 

She laughed, “Well sounds like you need a pick-me-up.”

“Trust me, I do. I slept funny last night.” You sat down at the counter with a sigh.

“Well, here you go, your favorite.” She placed a cup of coffee and a slice of cherry pie in front of you. 

“Thanks, Ronette.” You grabbed a fork from the mason jar on the counter. You looked around the cafe when Ronette walked away.

Sitting in one of the booths, you spotted a shaggy head of short brown hair, a tattered denim jacket, and a familiar helmet resting in the seat next to him. Your heart skipped a beat when you realized _it was the stranger_. 

Your head darted back to Ronette calling back over to her, “Hey, Ronette!”

She turned back and returned, “What’s up?” 

“ _Him_. Did he say anything?” You gestured over to the man in the booth. 

She looked over her shoulder to the man, turning back to you with a confused look, “Him? I think he’s from out of town, never seen him before. Why, what’s up?”

“ _Did he say anything_?” You insisted, curious.

“Not really, didn’t really seem up to talk.” Her expression was warped with confusion as you leaned towards her, frantic for information on the man.

“Fine, fine… Forget about it.” You sighed and leaned back in your seat with a huff.

“All right, let me know if you need anything else.” She smirked with a short laugh as she walked away again. 

You looked back to the booth - it was almost as if he knew you were staring at the back of his head. He turned his head slightly, looking over at you - the profile of his nose was prominent, his eyes were deep brown. You quickly looked back down at your pie and poked at it with your fork, nervous to eat now. In your peripheral, you watched as he stood from the booth, placed the helmet on his head, and walked past you to the jukebox just before the exit. You heard a coin drop in, the chime of the door opening, and then shutting.

[ _Sometimes I don’t know where this dirty road is taking me_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4zfEkKs2ZM)

[ _Sometimes I don’t even know the reason why_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4zfEkKs2ZM)

[ _But I guess I keep a-gamblin’, lots of booze, and lots of ramblin’_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4zfEkKs2ZM)

[ _Well, it’s easier than just a-waitin around to die._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4zfEkKs2ZM)

You heard the growl and pop of a motorcycle start and watch as the stranger pulled around the front and out of the parking lot. _Off he goes again_ , you thought as he disappeared in the distance. You finished your pie and coffee, paid, and left a generous tip to Ronette before you headed to the store. You picked up some small bits and pieces for the week and headed home. The whole time you thought of the strange, handsome man, and you hoped he would be back at the bar that night. 

Back at home, you prepared some meals for the week. It was the only way you could feed yourself a good meal with the late nights and long hours. While pan-frying some potatoes, Coop took it upon himself to try and leap onto your shoulder from the counter. Your hand slipped hitting the burner, you let out a shriek and immediately brought your burnt hand to your mouth, scolding Coop away as you did. 

“What the hell was that for, Coop?” You growled at him as you ran your palm under some cold tap water. He stared up at you from the floor, an apologetic meow escaped from his mouth. 

You rolled your eyes and gave a half-smile to your furry friend, “Make sure the potatoes don’t burn while I go to bandage this up, got it?” You ran to the bathroom to grab some bandages and something to wrap your hand in, luckily finding some medical wrap to keep the bandage from slipping during your shift at the bar. 

After finishing cooking, you packed it into some plastic containers and ate some before you got ready for work. You put more attention than usual into your appearance, hoping, just maybe, that the stranger would return that night.

You pulled on your work boots, grabbed your bag, and looking at the clock - _5:30 pm_. You walked out the door, locking it behind you, and hopped into your Bronco. You peeled out of your parking spot and headed for the bar to start your shift. Tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the music, you hummed along as you made your way down the scenic route of fir and maple trees. Fog surrounded the hills and mountains as evening began to fall, beautiful and mysterious.

[ _So we go inside and we read the gravestones_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfXqxjMkyQ4)

[ _All those people, all those lives, where are they now?_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfXqxjMkyQ4)

[ _With-a loves and hates and passions just like mine_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfXqxjMkyQ4)

[ _They were born, and they lived, and they died_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfXqxjMkyQ4)

[ _Seems so unfair, I want to cry._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dfXqxjMkyQ4)

You pulled into the back parking lot of the bar once again, letting out a long sigh as you turned off the engine. Hopping out of the Bronco, you inhaled deeply - the distant smell of firewood burning, cigarettes, and the musk of the trees. You walked to the back door, listening to the gravel crunch beneath your boots. You let yourself in and closed the door behind you. The place was the same as you left it the previous night. The same dingy, small-town bar you had spent so many evenings in. So many similar evenings that you forgot how small changes and a new person could bring such excitement into your life.

The motorbikes began to line up, the usuals, a few stragglers - passing through. There was no sight of the stranger though. You sighed, every time you heard the growl or pop of a bike, looking up to see if it was him. To no avail, he did not show up - your heart sank slightly, disappointed, wishful thinking had overcome you.

You helped the patrons one by one, tersely. Your disappointment and resentment was granted, you hated almost every single man that walked through the bar doors. They all were awful, greasy, grimey, with awful personalities and views - you made note of every nazi tattoo that decorated their bodies with disgust. They were all the same - except for the stranger who lingered in the back of your head.

You went about your shift, the same, usual business. There were no surprises, which usually was a good thing - but that night it was not. You wanted change, the handsome stranger to walk through those doors, bringing something new to the table of your life. You put on a CD to soothe your mind and your disappointed soul. You looked at the clock, _10:58 pm_.

[ _He had no friends_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YTgwY1Ld5s)

[ _He seldom spoke_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YTgwY1Ld5s)

[ _And no one ever in turn spoke to him_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YTgwY1Ld5s)

[ _‘Cause he wasn’t friendly and he didn’t care_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YTgwY1Ld5s)

[ _And he wasn’t like them_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YTgwY1Ld5s)

[ _Oh no, he was a most peculiar man._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YTgwY1Ld5s)

You leaned up against the counter, your tired feet struggling to hold you up. Looking up at the ceiling you traced patterns in the plaster spackles. The door to the bar opened in shut, your gaze drifted to the man in the doorway. Your jaw dropped just a small amount when your eyes met the silver helmet with the ‘T’ shape visor. 

He strode confidently to the end of the bar and took a seat, placing an elbow on the counter. You stared at him for a moment or two before he nodded at you, silently asking for you to come over and serve him. Practically stumbling with delight, you made your way over. 

“What’s it gonna be tonight, stranger?” You smiled at him. 

He let out a short sigh, “A good beer, please.” 

“Alright.” You went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Sierra Nevada and a glass, returning quickly. You set the bottle down in front of you and grabbed the bottle opener from your apron - you popped the cap off and began pouring it slowly into the glass.

He slowly brought his hands to the sides of his helmet and lifted it slowly, setting it on the counter. Your eyes drifted from the beer to his face, he wore a bandana over his mouth and nose. Your eyes met - his eyes were a deep brown, a contrast to his deadpan and mysterious demeanor. You remained silent for a few moments before deciding to speak.

“So, are you really just passing through? Because not many people come back here for a second night if they’re just making their way through here.” You pushed him the glass.

He sat still for a few moments, simply staring at you, studying your words. Slowly, he pulled the bandana down, “If I can’t find work tomorrow. Perhaps you know of anywhere hiring? Manual labor? Contracted work?” 

“Oh, yeah. There’s a logging mill on the other side of town. They usually need some workers.” You watched intently as he brought the glass to his lips, taking a few sips before setting it down. Seeing his face this close made you even more curious of the man - the scar across the curve of his nose, the wrinkles forming slightly at the corners of his eyes, full of stories from years on the road.

“Thank you.” He nodded. You simply stared at one another for a few minutes as he drank his beer. It wasn’t the awkward sort of stare you usually had with a stranger, it was pure curiosity, the establishment of something, you’d hoped. The silence was kind.

“Your hand, are you ok?” He broke the silence and gestured to your bandaged palm.

“Oh, yeah. I just burned myself while cooking. Not a big deal. I’m ok.” You smiled at him.

He was about to speak again when a shout echoed from the other end of the bar, “Hey, sugar, you gonna get me another one of these or what?” The same man from the day before pestered you. You closed your eyes firmly and sighed. You turned to him, making your way over, full of tension. You grabbed him another bottle and practically slammed it on the counter in front of him.

“Feisty one, aren’t ya? I bet I could change that.” He grinned, revealing several missing teeth and the scent of alcohol radiating from his mouth. 

You furrowed your brow with anger, “Don’t talk to me that way.”

“You don’t get to talk back to me like that, sugar. _One more time and you’ll regret it_.” he growled, slamming his fist on the counter. 

You began to turn away, trying to flee back to the stranger at the end of the bar when you felt the man’s hand grip tightly onto your wrist. You turned back to face him and to pull away, “Get your fucking hand off me, now!” You shouted. 

“Bitches like you need to learn a lesson!” He shouted in your face. 

“Hey! That’s enough.” The stranger gritted through his teeth as he pulled the drunk man off you. The bandana was back on, concealing his face, only showing his eyes - now filled with anger.

You stepped backward, leaning against the adjacent counter, adrenaline pumping through you as you watched the stranger fend the disgusting man off. The stranger gave the man a shove and demanded him to leave you alone as he placed his hand on a switchblade holster on his belt. The man put his hands up, angry, but clearly not up for a fight against the stranger who was clearly much larger, and stronger, than him. Once the threat was dissolved, and the situation neutralized, the stranger turned to you and walked back to the counter. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice was soft, comforting.

“Yeah, thanks. Sorry.” You sighed and looked down at the counter, slightly embarrassed.

He sighed, looking at the man who was now glaring at the both of you from the other side of the bar, and then back to you, “Don’t be sorry. I’ll wait to leave until he does.”

“Thanks, you don’t have to though.” You sighed and looked back at the stranger. 

“I’ll walk you to your car if you want.” His eyes flickered with concern.

“It’s all right. I’ll be ok.” You crossed your arms, comforting yourself. 

He nodded slightly and went back to his seat at the end of the bar, his attention both on you and the man. You continued your shift, slightly on edge until you wrapped things up for the night, and closing time rolled around sooner than you had anticipated. You watched the man who had attacked you exit half an hour before closing, but he remained outside, sitting on his bike. The stranger followed about ten minutes later, placing his helmet back on, and mirrored the man, sitting on his _Black Shadow_ parked outside. You began to finish your closing tasks, occasionally looking outside, both the man and the stranger were still outside. 

Eventually, the man left after realizing the stranger was not going to leave or let up before he did. The stranger looked at you through the window of the bar, nodded, and started his engine, taking off into the night. 

You closed up the bar, bidding it farewell for the evening as you walked to your Bronco in the parking lot. Driving down the winding road home that night, you thought of the events that played out in the bar. You glanced into the parking lot of the motel as you passed, the Black Shadow parked under a flickering street light. You smirked, praying he got a job at the logging mill - you wanted to see him again. You listened to the song on the radio as you disappeared into the night, heading home to reflect on the events of the day.

[ _Looking for another place_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orDIIjiTWzY)

[ _Somewhere else to be_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orDIIjiTWzY)

[ _Looking for another chance_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orDIIjiTWzY)

[ _To ride into the sun._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orDIIjiTWzY)

You got into bed, wrapping your duvet around you, and let out a sigh. You glanced at the clock on your nightstand, _1:58 am_. Coop jumped up on the pillow next to you. Turning to him, you reached out a hand and pet him slowly as he leaned into you.

“Coop, I really hope that stranger gets the job at the mill. I need to see him again, I want to know him.” You rolled onto your back and looked up at the ceiling as you spoke to your furry companion. Slowly, you drifted to sleep, praying that the stranger would walk through the bar doors once again the next night. He haunted your dreams once again.

_He stepped in front of you, the bandana still concealing half his face, towering over you. You reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, his eyes flickered at your touch. He placed a hand on your waist in return, whispering, “I’ll come back, for you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Spotify Playlist to accompany the songs: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1EeWZKVnQWrQsRfOMUSIlW?si=pnc1dRddTXaVW1XGXFzsPg


End file.
